elite_dangerousfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Участник:Dyppo
Я в ВК Hight metal content world - планета с высоким содержанием металлов Файл:Лого-Dyppo.png Используйте как подпись на форуме фронтир для пиара данного вики проекта разобраться добавить в "гравитация" про рабство в империи закрытые системы кап шип империи разобрать видосы Detail Fix доки на станке симпотная станка Мои планы *Графическая часть. **Переписать шаблоны под стилистику сайта. **Иконки товаров, модулей и прочее в формате png на прозрачной основе (удобно во многих случаях) **Медальки достижений под стилистику сайта и игры **Различные иные графические материалы выполненные в стиле игры и сайта в работе... *Тестовая часть **Допилить страницу по товарам (категория «основное» или что-то типа этого) в работе... **Допилить страницу по орбитальным станциям (тоже категория «основное») **Сделать страницу по каждой услуге космопортов **Переделать все страницы оборудования **Рестайл страниц по кораблям **Страница миссии (самое на мой взгляд важное) с советами по прохождению в работе... ** По каждому оружию. Качественный скрин внешнего вида. Описание. Иконка в png с прозрачным слоем. Оформление по общему шаблону. в работе... ** По категории "оружие". Более полное описание с категорией и советами по использованию. Требует контроля Шаблон:NewsUpdate - только для админов *патчноуты англ Заготовки страниц WORKING IN PROGRESS Царствование императора Hesketh Duval The Reign of Emperor Hengist Duval Emperor Hengist Duval was the 15th in the Imperial Duval bloodline to lead the Empire and he saw a great deal of change in his comparatively short reign. He was born in 3163, only a few days before the death of his grandfather Hender Saik Duval. Some claim that the spirit of Hender had already passed to Hengist such were the similarities in looks and manner noted in Hengist’s later years. When his father, Hesketh Duval, died in 3233, Hengist assumed his place on the throne. The live broadcast of the coronation created an impression of a serene transition. However lurking beneath this appearance lay significant tensions. Most significant of which was the growing power of the Senate which had developed during the extended period of his father’s illness. A parallel with the situation with Hengist’s coma can be seen in recent months. At the start of his reign the cold war between the Empire and the Federation was starting to thaw, a process which continued for decades, although friction has recently resumed with the rise of certain powers like President Hudson and Senator Patreus. Hengist’s reign witnessed a major technological advancement with the introduction of the new frame shift drive. This sped up travel between stars systems and even inside systems by an incredible margin. It created a more quickly shifting political, military and commercial landscape as reacting or causing changing became much easier. Hengist fell ill early in 3300, and he managed to continue light duties throughout the first half of the year. His sickness worsened as the year progressed and during this time he remained in seclusion with only rare visits to the Senate. At the turn of 3301 he slipped into a coma. Many expected him to not awaken from the coma and it was a great surprise when he recovered several months later. Near the close of 3300, Hengist decreed that his only legitimate child, Harold (who is Aisling Duval’s unmarried father), was not of sound mind and so unfit for rule, and in any case had no legitimate children himself. Following this announcement Arissa Lavigny-Duval declared that she was the illegitimate child of Hengist. The Emperor supported this claim by announcing his forthcoming marriage with Arissa’s mother, Florence Lavigny, and was expected to formally adopt Arissa and cement her claim to the throne. With his murder and the marriage not completed the succession to the imperial throne is again not clear cut and many fear the potential instability this could cause to the Empire if not decided quickly after the Emperor’s funeral. Сноски Основная информация NewPages